Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight
by PixyChick
Summary: Songfic to The Beatles' "Golden Slumbers" and "Carry That Weight"...Basically a Lily/Harry final moment type thing. Well, I think it's pretty...


**Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight**   
By PixyChick 

_Once, there was a way   
To get back homeward   
Once, there was a way   
To get back home _

Glistening emerald eyes stared up from the darkness, two pinpoints of green light that shone with an inner radiance so beautiful and transcending it gave serenity to the weary eyes of a tired, scared young woman and placed a smile across her face. She picked her child up and sat down gently on the rocking chair, the rhythmic sensations immediately lulling the two into a period of silence, both content to be in each other's company. 

_

Sleep, pretty darling   
Do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby 

_

"I love you, you know," she cooed to the tiny child, "please don't ever, ever forget that, no matter what happens. All right, love?" 

Her baby gurgled and smiled back at her, reassuring her in the only way he knew how. Tears flowed down her cheeks like crystal streams as she nuzzled him against her breast. She thought her heart would erupt from her chest; it was filled with so much love, a love that she never even imagined could be possible. "That's why we will win, my darling; nothing can ever take that away," she whispered as she laid him back down in his crib to sleep another night. 

_

Golden slumbers fill your eyes   
Smiles awake you when you rise   
Sleep pretty darling   
Do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby 

_

As another night slipped by, she crept back into her child's room, her sanctuary, to calm her fears and relax her nerves. She entered the room, being watched the entire time by her child's burning malachite eyes, mirroring her own. She picked him up and carried him back over to the rocking chair. "Hello, little one." She whispered. He smiled in reply. 

"I do so love these midnight chats we've been having recently, don't you?" she smiled, kissing his nose. He laughed in response, grabbing a handful of her hair as she leaned over him. 

"Silly boy!" she cooed, "So playful!" She leaned him against her shoulder as she stood up, placing her precious bundle back into his crib. "These are dangerous times, my child; we need all the laughter we can get." She kissed him on the forehead and slipped back into her own room. 

_Once, there was a way   
To get back homeward   
Once, there was a way   
To get back home   
Sleep pretty darling   
Do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby _

He felt himself being picked up quickly and being carried away. Looking up inquisitively, he spied his mother and smiled. It was okay. Mama had him. 

Lily Potter was frantic. "Oh, Harry! I love you. Please remember that, okay, my darling little boy? Remember that I'll always love you." She wrapped a blanket around him and rushed down the stairs. 

"Lily! Take Harry and run! Go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" James Potter screamed, wand in hand, staring down the terrible monster that had invaded the sanctity of their home. 

"I love you. James!" She yelled to him before turning and rushing towards the study, towards the floo powder and ever-burning fire, towards safety. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed triumphantly. He laughed mirthfully as James Potter's once proud form slumped to the ground. 

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, stopping in her tracks and running back to her husband. Tears flew from her eyes as she pulled out her wand and clutched her baby tightly, running back to James. 

Spying her husband lifeless on the floor, she broke into tears, "James." she whispered. 

"Give me the child!' Voldemort commanded. 

Steeling her nerve, she pulled her wand. "Expelliarmus!" she cried. 

Voldemort laughed as he calmly deflected the curse, "I said, give me the child!" 

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" 

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now!" 

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please, have mercy! Have mercy!" 

Voldemort laughed at the pleading mother. "Have it your way. Avada Kedavra!" 

Lily Potter knew no more. 

A flash of green light, a sharp burst of pain across his forehead, and then, nothingness… 

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight   
Carry that weight a long time   
Boy, you're gonna carry that weight   
Carry that weight a long time _

The years blurred by, marked by awakenings on doorsteps, letters from Hogwarts, and finding out his legacy; his history. He was famous, a legend, with a burden on his shoulders he'd been fighting since he was old enough to walk. 

Seventeen year-old Harry Potter faced down the infamous creature that haunted his dreams and invaded his reality. Straight and tall he stood, just like his father, willing to die like a man. 

The battle was fought, and vengeance was granted. Harry stood over the man that had cursed his life and looked up, smiling. 

"I remember, mom. I'll always remember." 

Disclaimer: All characters and some text copyright J.K. Rowling. 

Words and Music copyright John Lennon and Paul McCartney. 

Author's Note: There you have it, my first complete fic in months. I don't know if anyone will read this, but I have been facing a major writer's block ever since the system deleted my first series. Maybe this will break it, I don't know. All I know is that I had a good time writing this. Incorporating my three great loves, Harry Potter, The Beatles, and writing, has been a lot of fun for me. Maybe I'll have to do it again sometime. J Until then, all I have to say is thank you for reading and please review. That would be such a thrill for me. (My first review in 4 months! Yesss!) 
    
    
    Love,
    PixyChick AKA Lauren

P.S. I know I didn't use all of "Carry That Weight", but I felt that going into the next part of the song was unnecessary and seemed okay the way it was. J Bye! 

P.P.S. The song "Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight" along with all the others off of Abbey Road are wonderful and definitely worth listening to. Well, basically everything by The Beatles is wonderful and worth listening to, but that's another story… 


End file.
